Attack on Nations! SnK & Hetalia Crossover
by MikuMikuKnight
Summary: America and England got teleported somehow into a world that humans weren't on top of the food chain. Using their human alias, they blend in society and befriended Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. After 5 years past, America screw up and both of them were forced to join the Survey Corp. They soon discover they're not the only nations there. (Currently rewriting)
1. Scrap Chapters

**A/N: I wanted to redo the the whole story because I felt it's missing something. I want to fill in the 5 years time gap and more character interaction. More description and slow down a bit. So until then the original chapters will be here and doesn't involve with the next chapters. Sometime I'll take part of the scrap chapters and input in the newer ones if I like it.**

* * *

Prologue

America has no idea how he got here. He was just in his living room, getting popcorn and other varity of snacks and bling watching Dr Who on Netflix (thanks to England). Now he's in the middle of a forest with big ass trees in his Captain America T-shirt and boxer. How embarrassing!

"God damn it! If it's England again, I'm gonna dye his eyebrows green!" Alfred yelled to himself.

Last week, England was practicing his new teleporting spell and he need a test subject. He's already used inanimate objects and now he need a living subject. Unfortunately, America was the victim and without his knowledge, around 2 in the morning, he got teleported in the Nile River in Egypt. America, in revenge, stolen England's credit card and bought 5 years worth of McDonald McMac. England still weep on his debt of 'fatty food,' as he quoted.

America look around at his new surrounding, maybe he can spot civilization and ask them for a pair pant. Sadly there was none within the radius. He check his iPhone for signal but there wasn't even a single bar.

"No signal!? No wifi!? What kind of place is this!?" America screams as he look like he's gonna rip his hair out.

A thud sound came after his scream. Soon the sound repeated but every time it was made, it sounds like it was getting closer and closer. America search for the source of the sound and then he saw it. A giant naked humanlike creature stare down at him. So many questions pop into his head.

"Umm, excuse me," America spoke. "But could you direct me to the nearest city and why are you naked?"

The giant only stare at him.

"Uh, hello?" _Why isn't it answering me-?_

The humanoid grabbed him tightly, binding his arms to the side as his legs swing furiously. It brought America closer to it's face and opened it's mouth.

 _What!? It's gonna eat me!?_

America went into a panic. He struggled and kick his legs but that only mmade his boxer loose and endanger of falling between his legs. The last thing what people gonna think is that he died with his underwear between his legs so he stopped.

But then something strange happen. The monster stopped halfway and begin to sniff him.

 _Huh?_

The creature closed it's mouth and toss America over his shoulder. Luckily, he was a country or else he would have broken a couple of bones. The monster started to leave, leaving America confused and pissed.

"What the hell man!? Did I smell that bad, you lost your appetite!? I have you to know that I used strawberry scented shampoo this morning!" he yelled.

The monster didn't even look back nor spoke anything.

 _It didn't even look back...Wait a minute, there wasn't any giant naked people running around back home. Either I got teleported to another world or England turned France into a nudist giant. Either way, it's all his fault._

America stare off in the distance where the giant was headed. Maybe if he follow it, it'll led him town? Not risking camping out in the woods in his underwear, he ran after the thing.

"Hey! Wait!" He caught up with it yet it seen it doesn't noticed him.

America bumped into the feet a couple of times but it doesn't seem to care.

 _I'm right here, you idiot! Or do I smelled that bad, it's ignoring me!?_

America jumped on to the ankle and begin to climb up. When he reach to the top of the head, he waves his hand over the eyes.

"Yo, dude! I'm like right on top of your head and you still ignoring me!?"

The giant continue to be silent and walking. America withdraw his hand and gave up getting it's attention.

 _Something tells me I'm not in the USA anymore...I wonder where we're going..._

Up ahead, looms a very tall wall with a huge hole on it and a lot more of those things going inside.

* * *

Chapter 1

America, who was still in his Captain America T-shirt and boxer, lay on his stomach in top of the giant being. After giving up on getting it's attention, he's observing on the thing.

 _It seem to ignore the wildlife. Not only that if it's hungry, it could have ate that deer that ran past earlier. I mean, it tries to eat me before it threw me away. I should give it a name. It's like a giant naked human, I'll call it France since it's a bit similar to him. They both like to be naked, although the real France would probably yell at me for naming an ugly thing after him._

A shadow looks over the large being and America. He look up to see a huge, tall wall with some sort of large hole in it. Not only that, there was more of those giant things. All shape and sizes enter the wall.

 _Is_ _this their village like from an RPG? Hopefully I could get information (and a pair of pants) to tell me where I am. Maybe they'll have wifi_

When they got inside, it wasn't what he expected. There were soldiers, with some sort of gear around their waist, flying around and killing these things.

 _Whoa! That's not cool! These guys are completely_ harmless-

One of the soldiers, that was flying around, got caught in mid air. The sound of broken bones made America cringe.

 _Wh-what are they doing!? If it wasn't what I'm thinking!_

His eyes widen as he watched the soldier get eaten in two bites. America could only stare in horror as the soldier screamed and cry for anyone to save him. But it was too late.

America look around at his new surrounding and saw a familiar scene. The only time he saw this, was on the battlefield. Corpses trapped under debris while children cries for their dead parents. Some were willing to accept death, knowing the aftermath.

"Mom! We can't leave mom behind!" yelled a young boy's voice.

America look to the side to where the voice was coming from. He spotted a soldier with roses symbol in his back carrying two children in his arms. The boy was extremely upset and was only focusing on one direction. America look at where the boy was looking and saw a woman buried underneath the rubble as a huge being with a large smile heading to her. He couldn't let this happen so he jumped off the one he was on and landed in the ground. After he landed, he quickly rushed to where the woman was.

"Lady! Please don't move!" he said to her as he attempts to lift the beam that's crushing her legs.

"You can't possible lift it up-!"

The woman spoke too soon. America manage to get rid of the beam (remember, this guy dragged England's car around to find him and plan to give it a test drive) but the smiling being was right in front of them. It was about to grab the woman until America grab it by the wrist and flipped it over.

The woman was in shock as America then begin to carry her bridal style. America rush to where huge crowds are gather.

America had a running start so he managed to leap off the pier and landed on the deck of a ship. The woman he was carrying breath heavily and still have her grip on America.

"Uh, lady, you can let go now."

"Huh!? Oh, thank you."

The woman gotten off of him and soon her children ran right towards her.

"Mom! "Mom! I thought, I thought-!" The boy couldn't finish his sentence as he wept and hug her. The girl also did the same except she has a look of relieve underneath her tears.

America look at the happy sight until he heard a large stomping sound coming towards him. He turn to see another of those being, except it has armor. It was charging straight towards the other wall! The rose symbol soldiers tried to stop the running being with cannon but thanks to it's armor, it hasn't even made a dent. It wasn't even stopping and it was heading towards the soldiers!

America quickly took action and jump off deck.

"Is that guy crazy!?" yelled one of the passagers onboard.

America swam in the water, hoping he could making it in time but he was too late. The soldiers died on impact and the armor being smashed through the wall. He noticed that the other people on land couldn't get to the boats in time we're about to be eaten by the huge being.

He focus his attention in them instead and try to fight off the beings.

"Go through the wall! I'll stop as many of them as possible!" America shouted as he grab one of them by the leg and toss it at the large group.

The people would question in wonder how an 'ordinary' man manage to fight the Titans with his bare hands but too fearful of their life, they listen to what he said.

"You guys!" America yelled at the rose symbol soldiers. "Make sure those people get to safety! I'll make sure none of these monsters gonna make pass the wall. But you better hurry up! I don't have enough stamia to keep this up!"

"R-right!" they fearfully replied.

America breath heavily as he check to see if there was any survivors. Thankfully there wasn't. But the large beings he fought kept regenerating themselves and it's beinning to put a toll on him.

 _Gosh damn, if I hadn't came, there would be barely any people that survived._

There wasn't anything left for him to do. The beings doesn't bother him and there wasn't any human left.

 _I should go where the survivors went._

 _Meanwhile_

I _swear I'm gonna kill all the Titans! But thanks to that strange man, he saved my mom. However, I refuse_ _to live like cattle, waiting for the Titans to devour us all!_

"Eren! Look what I have!" yelled a blonde coconut boy around his age.

"Armin! How did you get this much bread!?"

"My grandpa told them that he had children with him so they gave him more!" Armin handed a bread to him. "Here. I'm gonna share with these to your mom and Mikasa."

Unknowing, a couple of soldiers glared at Armin as he gave some bread to Eren.

"I can't believe that crazy guy manage to save most of the people!"

"If you ask me, he should have let those titans eaten more! That stupid man! Does he think he's a hero for doing that!?"

"Because of him, there's gonna be a food shortage!"

Eren look at the two soldiers that said those words. He went over to them and kicked in of them in the shins.

"How could you say that to him!? He saved my mom's life and the others too! If you ask me, you could have done a better job at fighting the Titans than running away with the tails behind your back!"

"Why you-!"

Armin intervene to prevent anymore trouble happening.

"Please forgive him! He's going on such a ramble because he's hungry!"

The soldier calm down. Fighting a kid because he's hungry would tar his reputation.

"Listen, tell him everyone here is hungry, he's not the only one."

"I can't believe you apologized to them after what they said-!"

thud*

Something caught the boys' attention. They both look at where the direction the sound came from.

"Bloody hell, how this happen?" said a voice with a British accent.

"Hey, mister, are you ok?" ask Armin.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Could you perhaps tell me where I am?" ask the stranger.

The boys were confused. Why would this man ask where he is during the crisis?

"Hey, Iggy!" yelled a familiar voice. Then something landed in the stranger.

"Amer-Alfred! Get off of me!"

"Yo, dude, do you have any pants on you? I've been running around in my boxers since then."

"You been running around in your briefs!? Why were you in your underwear in the first place!?"

"Hey, Eren. Wasn't that the man that saved your mom?" asked Armin.

"Yeah! But how did he came back alive? How was he able to throw those titans like nothing?" wondered Eren.

"Why the bloody hell you would watch Dr Who in your briefs!? Any fans of the show would watch it in their trouser!"

"It's an American thing, beside shouldn't we focus what we have in hand here!"

The men both look at the young boys that were staring at them. What probably thinking in their mind is that the two men are crazy.

"Um, you're that guy that saved my mom..."

"Yeah, is she ok? She should have her legs look at."

"She's fine thanks to you. Everyone else would abandon those who got strayed but you went back to help those people. And we'll, thanks for saving my mom."

"No problem, kid. After all, I'm the hero!"

"Hero?" said Armin.

"Don't listen to him, just yesterday he ould get down from a tree after he just saved a cat," scoffed 'Iggy.'

"It's not my fault that there was also a beehive up there! Even though, we're nat-!"

'Iggy' quickly covered America's mouth and tried to change the subject.

'Boys, shouldn't you off somewhere? After all, your parents must be waiting."

"Oh yeah! Eren come on! We have to call a spot if we want a space to sleep tonight! The warehouse probably don't have enough room for everybody," said Armin.

"Oh right!" Eren turn to face the two man. "Shouldn't you guys go too?"

"We need to talk a bit before we'll be there," said 'Iggy.'

"England, I bet the reason we're here in the first place is because you used that stupid teleport magic again!" yelled America, who is now in pants thanks to magic.

"Even though it look that way, it wasn't me. And keep your voice down!"

"England, explain."

"As I said it wasn't me. I was minding my own business, watering my lovey bluebells when all of the sudden I was falling. I landed right here where you jumped on me."

"Sorry about that bro, but I can't control where I land when I jumped off the wall."

"Wall? What do you mean? There's no wall that high except China's, but from the looks if this place, we're not in China."

"I did a look around in this place. Apparently these walls are protecting these people from these huge giants that eats people. I saved a couple them but there were still who got kill."

"Alfred, could you describe these giants?"

"Sure but why you're using my human name?"

"We're in a strange new land and it would be weird if people are looking at us if we called each other our country name. Beside I have a feeling we're not in our world anymore."

"Would have figure it out already with giant walls and monsters," America look at England with a dull face.

"Oh hush you! I could bring us back home but using this much amount of magic would strain me, especially when we're in another world."

"Can't you use your magic circle thingy to bring us back home? Russia did it and all you have to do is draw Satan's sign on the ground."

"First off, that's to summon Satan, not a teleporter. Second, Russia was mistaken as the devil."

"Great we can't go back home and there's no wifi or money? How could we able to survive in this strange new place?"

"If lived with no techologies in our early life, we can do it around. Until then, we'll have to find jobs. I'll see if I can bring us home using a third of my power."

growl*

England look at America.

"What? I'm hungry!"

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoy it so far. So some explaination.**

 **\- Eren didn't see America taking down titans from the ship nor see him removing the large beam to save his mother so he didn't ask any questions**

 **\- England doesn't want to use their nation's name because there was a law back home that nations have to keep their identity a secret for safety, plus he taking caution in this new world**

 **\- America still kept his immorality and strength because he's still a nation. As long the country stands, he still keep his status, no matter where he is. It's the same goes to England.**

 **\- America climbed over Wall Rose because there was still titans out the enterance and he didn't want any trouble.**

 **\- Eren assumed America went with the large crowd that came to Rose by foot (and thinks he's crazy for going back in the first place) and assumed he was in the rooftops of houses when he jumped down.**

 **\- The reason why America wasn't eaten is because he's not human, he's just the representative of America, that happens to have the same fuction as humans.**

 **A/N: America = Alfred Jones** **England = Arthur** Kirkland

* * *

Chapter 2

 _~5 Years Later~_

"Hold the fuck up! Why did we did a timeskip!? We're still trying to get use to this after chapter 1!" yelled Alfred to Arthur as he wiped the table. "You think after 5 years, we would have figured out a way home!"

After the whole ordeal event from the fall of Maria, both of them were one of the lucky people that managed to get a job at a bar/inn.

"That huge Titan broken the third outer ring of the wall, don't go breaking the fourth one," said Arthur not even look at him while he scrubbing a blanket in a tub filled with soap and a washer.

"But Arthur! People back home are missing us! We have duties as nations to protect and defend our country!"

"Alfred, haven't you noticed anything from the past 5 years?"

"Huh?"

"We're not hurt or injured in anyway. Either it has been too peaceful back home or...no one noticed we're gone..."

"That's impossible! There's no such thing as world peace and I'm pretty sure an important nation like me would have cause a search party!"

"Listen Alfred, I wanted to go home as bad as you do but I couldn't take the risk. My magic can barely teleport one person but I don't know where we are. Large amount of magic are used to travel across dimensions depending how far apart we are. We could be at a long distance ration from our world. I attempts to teleport is, it'll put a strain in my magic and we'll get lost in another dimension."

"Then how did we get here in the first place?"

"I'm also asking the same question. It must be with someone that has large amount of magic but it can't someone we know."

"So Norway or Romania?"

"Possible, but their magic aren't advance enough to transport living organisms across space and time."

"Sorry Arthur, another load coming in," said a woman with a side ponytail as she dumped new bedding in the water.

"Gah, could have warned me Mrs Jaeger," Arthur groaned.

Carla Jaeger, the woman that Alfred recused 5 years ago, went back to her old job as waiting for the bar to support 3 teenagers, who are currently in the military. After her husband disappearence and taken in Armin after his grandfather was sent for 'Retrieve Mission,' she has to Ork extra hard. Sometime Alfred or Arthur help out on her money problem.

"A little extra work should work on character a bit," teased Carla.

"Yeah, don't be lazy, Iggy."

"Lazy!? You just took 2 break a couple of hours ago and all you did was washed the dishes! And don't call me Iggy!"

"Hey! Lunch hour put a strain on my hands. My left wrist is still stuck in clockward!"

"You two yell at each a lot yet you're still close like brothers," said Carla.

"Yeah...close,"said Arthur. "I'll go ahead and wash these blankets." He went off to replace the water.

"Oh, did I said something wrong?"

"Nah, don't let it bother you," said Alfred as he watched the door close. "He...still haven't gotten over our past."

"I see..."

"But it's important we look at our future instead of looking back."

"True, speaking of the past, when you saved me from the rubbles, how did you manage to flipped over that Titan? I wanted to ask but there was never seem to a right time with the whole event 5 years ago."

"Err, well, I-"

Suddenly there was a huge smashed sound outside, like something was kicked in. The two headed outside and saw Arthur looking up at the sky as the water slowly flow out if the bucket on the ground.

"Arthur! What happened?"

"...We have to evaculate. A giant skinless Titan kicked the wall in."

"Shit!" said Alfred as he spotted a few 15 meters titans wandering town. He head to where they were.

"Alfred! What are you doing!?" yell Carla.

"I'm gonna check if there's any survivors of people need recusing!"

"Alfred! Don't be a hero! They'll devour you!"

Arthur put his hand on her shoulder. "Tsk, there's no use stopping him. Once he set his mind in something, he can't be stop."

He soon follow Alfred.

"Arthur!? Not you too!"

"Relax, Mrs Jaeger. I'm making sure that idiot don't make any troubles for others. God knows he act before he thinks. Now go head towards Wall Sina."

"But-but!"

"Trust us, if we survived countless wars, this will be a bit of cake."

Arthur ran off leaving Carla in confusion of his words.

"Countless wars? There hasn't been any kind of war in the Walls..."

"3 vs 1? That isn't fair," said Alfred as he spotted a child cornered by 3 titans.

The child hold on to their teddy bear tightly as the Titans look at them like a fresh meal. Suddenly one of them was lifted in the air and it's body was smashing the others like a club. The child look where the source is and it was Alfred swing the Titan by it's ankles and hitting others with it.

Finally the ankles became detached from the legs and the Titan fell against the other Titans. The legs where the ankles are missing slowly regenerate themselves. Alfred toss the feet and grabbed the child before the other Titans start closing in. Alfred held the child by the waist.

"Hold on tight!" Alfred leaped on top of the roofs, leaving a dent shape on the ground where they once stand.

He rushed through the rooftops, leaping on to another in order to find the evacuation crowd. The child dig their nails deep into Alfred's arms. He clenched the pain as he stopped a Titan heading towards the group with a couple of soldiers in it's tail.

"It's no use!" Alfred overheard the soldiers' yelling. "We won't make it in time!"

"That's because it's an abnormal! We can't predict how these things go!"

Alfred was about to take action, he was positive he was faster this this titan but someone beat him to the punch. A figure with a red scarf flew passed the soldiers and sliced the back of the Titan's nap before it reached the crowd. The figure revealed to be an Asian teenager with black hair and a scarf.

 _Wait, is that Mikasa!?_

Mikasa was the adopted daughter of Carla. They met a few time at their workplace when she was younger but stopped when she and her friends entered the military 3 years ago.

Alfred know this might be a bad time to mingle so he left to find others that need help.

~Meanwhile~

 _That blasted hamburger idiot!_ thought Arthur as he used his magic to trip titans over. _He knows he have his nation strengh! If people see him, I don't know, carrying or throwing titans, they'll get suspious! Even though we gotten used to this new place for 5 years, there are some people that can't be trusted, like the higher up!_

Arthur would hide in the shadows and cast certain spells to hinder the titans and prevent anymore people getting eaten. Hopefully no one saw him using magic or else he'll be labeled as a witch and burned to the stake.

"Ahhhhh! No! Please!" cried a male voice.

Arthur turn to where he heard the voice. It was a trainee soldier that's about to be eaten by a Titan. His head was halfway in the mouth until Arthur chanted a spell and shot fireball at the face. The Titan was surprise at the burning and dropped the trainee.

Arthur quickly rushed to the fallen rookie but before he could get the man into safety, he heard footsteps and sounds of wires shooting. He look at where it was coming from but all he saw was 3 people flying away in the distance. He shugged it off, thinking the three just went pass him in a rush and didn't noticed him.

He dragged the trainee into an abandoned house to check for injuries. He check for closer inspection to reveal some facial features on him. He haa black hair and a couple of freckles on his face. Lucky yhe poor guy was passed out of shock. There wasn't anything wrong with him until he remember when the young 11 years old Eren told him about the Survey Corp.

 _~4 Years Ago~_

"They have these cool gears that can help them fly!" said young Eren as he show a handbook of the three military branches.

"What!? That's so cool!" yelled Alfred as he dropped what he was doing and heads towards Eren.

"Alfred! Get back to work!" scold Arthur as he pinch Alfred's earlobe.

"Ow! But Iggy! Look!" Alfred shoved a picture of some sort of gear to Arthur's face. "These things not only kills titans but they also help the user fly for just a little!"

"It looks heavy and don't call me Iggy!"

"Actually they're really light! A soldier can't fight if they're not wearing the 3dmg during a battle. The blades help them kill the titans and the tanks shoot gas to glide them up!" said Eren.

"Eren! I told you, you're not joining the military! I don't want to lose you too!" shouted Carla. "And where did you get that!"

"Ahhhhh!" Eren ran off with the handbook as Carla chase him down.

 _~End of Flashback~_

 _Where is his 3dmg!?_ Arthur searched the body. Nothing.

 _Could they gotten broken and he discard them somewhere? No. There was no signs of any part of the gears anywhere. Even if he thrown it anywhere, his clothes should have bits and pieces of metals. Not only that, if the blades are all gone, he could still fly away. If his tanks are empty, the blades would at least defend him from the titans. If both are gone, he could have keep it so he could find a way to refill it. Not only that, if those three soldiers went pass us, I could have hear them coming but I only heard them running away. It was almost like they were-!_

Arthur look at the poor freckles boy as he breath up and down. _They were trying to kill him, but why? I guess I'll find out when he wakes up._

~Back to Our Hero~

Alfred tossed titans over the walls and make them go back outside but it was kinda hard when they keep coming back in through the hole.

The soldiers stared at amazed when Alfred flipped and toss them like nothing but can he kill them?

Alfred Pat his hands of the dust and noticed two familar figures up on the rooftop.

"Yo! Mikasa! Armin!" He waves at them, then he climbed up the water spout.

"I know you are strong but this is ridiculous! How did you do that!" yell Mikasa.

"Mikasa, Armin, you know this man?" said man with roses symbol on his back.

"No ordinary man could be able to lift a Titan and toss them," said Armin. "Not only that, they completely ignored you."

The crowd of soldiers look at Alfred as he was some sort of monster.

"Ha, ha, ha, I-I work out and because I smell real bad that they ignored me?" said Alfred as he tried to excuse himself.

 _Damn it, this is what Iggy warn me about! But I saved most of them!_ "M-M-Mikasa! Where's Eren!? I usually don't see you without him!" He tried to change the subject.

Mikasa knew what's he trying to do. "Look Alfred, you can explain yourself later. Right now we need your inhuman strenght to protect Eren."

"Wait, what's going on? Where's Eren?"

"There," pointed a silver haired woman.

It let to the direction of a buff Titan carrying a boulder on it's shoulder.

"Wait! Eren got eaten by that Titan! How are we gonna explain this to Carla now!"

"No! Eren is that Titan!" said Mikasa.

"What!? How!?"

"We have no idea but right now we need to protect Eren as he's gonna use that boulder to seal Wall Rose. And we need your help to do so."

"Right! But promise you guys won't snitch on me."

"I can't make that promise since I have no choice but to report today's incident. Plus I'm pretty sure there's hundreds of witnesses that saw you," said the silvered hair woman.

"...Fuck, Arthur gonna kill me."

 **A/N2: If you wondering if why Carla didn't ask Alfred (America) about the incident 5 years ago is because there was so much going on, her husband's disappearance, caring for another mouth to feed, taking extra shifts to makes ends meet. It completely slipped out of her mind until the same thing happened again from 5 years ago.**

 **Arthur wants to keep their true identities as a sceret because he knows that during around this time, people are in fear, especially after 5 years ago. Anything like Arthur's and Alfred's could land them in some hot water. He doesn't trust the high officials here after he did some poking around during the 5 years.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alfred could barely open his eyes as he felt a bruise on his face. The last thing he remember was...

 _~Couple of Hours Earlier~_

"To kill a titan, you must cut at the back of the nape," said the silver haired woman.

Alfred couldn't believe it. In his hands were hilts of the 3dmg around his waist. The thing that Eren spoke highly about. It was a shame that they have to loot a corpse for it.

"H-hey! Are you paying attention!?"

"Huh!?" Alfred snap out of his star struck daze. "Y-yeah!" _To tell you the truth, I only heard the beginning only. I have no idea how to use it or do next._

"Good, now go protect Eren!" The silver haired woman flew off on her gear.

"You weren't paying attention, aren't you?" said Armin.

"Phhh, yeah I was!" _No I wasn't or else I would have that woman yelling at me._ "All I have to do is press this trigger and- Ahhhhhhh!" Alfred flew right off the building and landed on the ground.

"Why did Mrs Jeager made friend with this guy in the first place?" ask Mikasa.

"I'm smart but even I don't know the answer to that question," said Armin as he prep his gear.

"Fuck the gas tank! They made it look so easy!" mumbled Alfred as he ran around fighting titans instead of flying.

Alfred managed to kill some titans with the swords but blades broke to easily. _Why did they made the blades too thin!? I broke the entire thing by just killing only one! And why they only give you a limit amount of blades if they're easily break!?_

He look at his surrounding for any more titans but then he noticed a group of titans chasing after the soldiers with rose symbols, leading them away from 'Eren.'

 _I see, they're using themselves as bait to lead them away. But then who will save you guys when you get cornered!?_

Alfred tried flying again, this time he was successfully. However he has a hard time balancing. _Ok, remember when you rode your bike. Keep your body weight steady and only lean side to side if you want to turn-_ "Oof!"

Alfred crashed onto one of the titans' backside. He focus himself and climb up to the nape. Using only a few blades he has left, he cut deeply into the neck and cut it. The blade snapped in half leaving the other half still embedded in the Titan's corpse. He leaped off before the one he's on fall and onto the other one. He managed to kill the group before he ran out of blades.

'Eren' use the last of his strength to bring the boulder to plug the hole and at last, for the first time in history, humanity has won against the Titans! But they're not finish yet, there are still titans that hasn't escape so they left wandering around in the wall.

Alfred took the opportunity to toss some titans over the wall, but this time when nobody's looking. But he was interrupted when he heard Armin screamed.

"Titans!" Mikasa and Armin struggled to get Eren out of the nape of the fallen Titan body. But the leftover Titan get closer and closer.

Alfred used what he had at hand and threw one of the smaller titan at where the blocked exit is, hoping to at least knock the incoming one out. But it was a really shitty timing. A soldier with a green caplet flew in and already slaughter the Titan. The smaller one he threw was heading towards him.

"Oh shit! Look out!" Alfred yelled.

The caplet soldier turn and his eyes widen as the Titan flew in coming. He grabbed the trio and using his 3dmg, dodged to the side. The incoming Titan crashed into Eren's Titan corpse. The soldier dropped the trio and cut the nape of the Titan quickly before it gets up.

He then glared at Alfred and flew towards him, landing right in front of him.

"Heh, look it was an accident!" _What!? This guy is pretty short!_ "I didn't know you were gonna swoop in so quickly and-"

The short soldier hit Alfred with the back of the hilts of one of the sword. He fell to unconsciousness, hearing a few muffled yelling sound from Mikasa and Armin.

 _~Now~_

"For a small guy, he sure hit me very hard."

Alfred attempt to feel around the soft bed he's on. It didn't make it any far since his hands were chained into the wall.

"Wait a minute. Am I in jail!? What the heck!? I save a couple of people and protected the boulder carrier! Why would they put a hero like me in jail!?" Alfred's voice echoed the room.

"Alfred! You're here too!?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Eren? Oh thank god, somebody I know. Hey, Eren! Where are we and why did they put us here!?"

"When you're still out, the commander and corporal of the Survey Corp were here! Commander Smith explained we're in the underground dungeon and then we'll be headed to court."

Court!? What did we do!? We're heros! Heros like us don't deserve this treatment!"

"Uh, let start that I somehow transformed into a Titan and, I heard it from the guards, that you pretty much toss titans like they were nothing. There's no way someone like you can even lift a Titan, especially when I haven't seen you work out and stuffing your face when I was younger."

"Hey!" Alfred ripped the chains out of the wall and heads towards the bars. "I have you to know do work out! It's just that there's no gym around here!" he yelled at the cell next to him.

"What's a gym?"

"Hello, Eren Jeager!" popped in a brown ponytail woman with glasses.

"Ahhh!" shock Eren in the sudden appearance of the woman.

"What the!? Who are you!?" yelled Alfred.

"Oh?" The strange woman heads towards Alfred's cell. A man with a mustache was following her. "You broken out of your chains! How fascinating! I'm Hange Zoe, one of the Squad Leader of the Survey Corp!"

"Why are we going to court over this?" ask Alfred as he walked along side with Eren.

Guards follow behind them to prevent them from doing anything funny. The mustache man took a sniff at Eren.

"Uhhhhhh." Eren gave a funny look.

"Oh don't mind him, he's a Squad Leader too! Mike Zacharius is his name. He does this if it's someone new," explained Hange.

Mike smirked as he finish sniffing Eren. He then begin to smell Alfred. He then has a weird look on his face.

"Huh? What's wrong? Do I smell bad to you too?" ask Alfred.

"...You aren't born around here, aren't you?" spoke the man.

"Of course not! He was born in Shiganshina," explained Eren.

"No, he does have few traces of Shiganshina but this scent is new. I can't pin point where."

"Oooohhhh, what does he smell like?"

"Why do you want to know what I smell like?"

"Ah, look! We're here!" Hange's cheerfully nature became serious. "Look, Eren, Alfred, we'll try anything we can to be able to convince the court you two are on humanity side. Don't do anything stupid."

The doors open and the guards push them inside, leaving Hange and Mike back.

Mike begin to answer Hange's question. "His scent is the same as-"

The two look around the courtroom. A lot of people has a grim look on their face. Among them was Carla with a worry look on her face, Arthur who is pissed off because Alfred done fuck up 'you're suppose to keep your identity and strength a secret' and Armin and Mikasa standing near the main center.

The guards forced Eren and Alfred to knee down while the insert a pole behind them with their hands chained up. Alfred noticed this isn't right.

"Hold on! If this is a court case, where's our defense lawyers!? Where's the jury, the court reporter!? What are we accused of!?"

"Alfred, keep your bitch ass mouth shut and let them do their thing!" shouted Arthur from the crowd.

"Lanuage, Arthur!" scolded Carla.

"Sorry."

"All right let us begin," said an older man at the judge stand.

"Oh my god, it's Darius Zachary," whispered Eren.

"Who?"

"I thought I told you about him!?"

"Maybe."

"He's the head of three divisions: Military, Garrison, and Survey. It must be really big if he's here."

"You're Eren Jeager, is that correct?" spoke Zachary.

"Y-yeah."

"Your case is very special along with Mr Jones. The military council decided the sole right of judgement on you two rest on me. I decide whatever if you should live or die, any objections?"

"N-"

"Hell yeah!" shout Alfred.

"Alfred!"

"And why do you object to that, Mr Jones?"

"Because this isn't right! Me and Eren save the Trost district and the people! Why are we here if we haven't done anything wrong!? This is a violation to our rights!"

"Well, Mr Jones..."

"Alfred. Call me Alfred, none of those Mister stuff."

"Well, Alfred, what about the other people's rights? If we decide to let you two run loose without any reason or answer, it'll surely cause quite a panic, especially with Eren Jeager's 'talent' here. Do you understand?"

"...Yes."

"Good now I'm sure you don't have any objection. This trial will decide the fate of Eren Jeager and Alfred Jones. They'll be either entrusted by the Military Police or the Scouting Legion. Nile Dawk, please present your case."

The man with a green unicorn as a symbol clear his throat. "Chief of the Military Police, Nile Dawk reporting. We planned to research and examine the body of Eren Jeager in order to further information about the Titans. After he served his function, he'll be disposal in fear he might turn against us."

Carla gasped in fear that her son will be used and kill. Even if he's a monster, a mother's love is strong. Arthur gave a pat on her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry, I'm sure the Recon Corp has something up their sleeves."

"Not much is know about Alfred Jones," continued Nile. "The files of residents of Shiganshina are still in disorder after the incident 5 years ago. We'll also examine and research on Alfred's body in order to improve our soldiers' strength. After that, he'll be imprison without seeing the sunlight ever again. Even if he did no crimes, the reason still stands the same as Eren."

"So basely, we'll be used as test subjects and after that, Eren will be killed and I'll be rotting in a cell forever...That's bullshit and unfair!" yelled Alfred.

"There will be no need of that," said a man with clothing of 3 symbols if women around his chest area. "They'll execute immediately for they are the vermins that infiltrated the sacred walls!"

"Hey, Eren, who's that guy next to Nile?" whispered Alfred.

"He's Pastor Nick, part of the wall religion."

"So you're telling me that there are people that are worshipping walls?" Alfred gave a funny look.

"No one paid any attention to them until 5 years ago. At this time, the walls protected us from the Titans so people are willing to believe this silly cult."

"Does the Survey Corp have anything that'll counter the Military Police's suggestions?" said Zachary.

The man in the opposite side with blue and white wings as symbol inhale. His bushy eyebrows caught Alfred's attention.

 _Oh my God, he looks like England's and Germany's love child! Look at those eyebrows!_ Alfred turn his head to the crowd and spotted Arthur. He gave him a smirk and Arthur frown. He knew what's Alfred is thinking about.

"Is there anything funny back there, Alfred?" Zachary interrupted.

Alfred turn his head back to the judge. "No sir!"

"Erwin, you can continue."

"As I was saying, we can use Eren's Titan power and Alfred's strength to take back Wall Maria. That is all."

 _That's it!?_ both Eren and Alfred thought at the same time.

"Hold on a second here!" yelled someone from the crowd. All attention went to a man that dressed finely than the others. "Couldn't we just seal all the gates in the walls!? The Colossal Titan just appeared again after 5 years! And again, it aims at out gates, the weakest part of the wall! Time and time, the Survey Corp send out young soldiers out to reclaim our lost lands but large amount of them never come back! It's time to give up that unachieveable dream!"

"You sure talk big you swine," said the same short man that hitted Alfred. "Do you think those titans will stay put while we wall up the gates? If we give up now, the land here won't provide enough food. Starvation will rise in the population. Did ever occur to you or are you only thinking about protecting your kinds?"

The well dresses man was lost for words. "I-I was only thinking of safety for the others!"

"Blasphemy!" shouted Nick. The walls are the gift of the Holy Lord! We have no right to alter his design!"

 _Tsk, because of them it took a long time to convinced them to mount cannons on top._ Eren look at Alfred. He seem to be in a deep thought. _I wonder what's Alfred is thinking at this situation._

 _If there was a contest of who has the biggest eyebrows in the world, is it England or that Erwin guy? ...Probably Satsuki because she has the most thickest unibrow I ever seen. But she isn't real._

"Eren, you lived your life as a soldier, will you use your Titan power for the sake of humanity?" ask Zachary over talking an argument between Nick and the fancy guy.

"Y-yes!"

"According to the report, it said here after you transformed, you took a swing at Mikasa Ackerman before you knocked yourself out."

Armin and Mikasa look at the silvered hair woman.

"What do you want me to do? I can't lie in the report!"

"Is Mikasa Ackerman is here with us?"

"I-I'm here!" she raise her hand.

"Tell me, is this true?"

"You can't help Eren if you're gonna lie to us."

"...Yes, it's true."

The crowd became noisy after her statement.

"But he saved me twice before! When I was fell prey to the Titans and again with Armin when the cannon is shot at us! Please take this in consideration!"

"Hold on!" cut Nile. "I did research and I know why you're on Eren's side! 6 years ago, both of you stabbed 3 adult males to death."

Alfred snapped his head at Eren. "You two killed somebody at 9 years old!? Back home, 9 years olds are playing hopscotch or jump rope, not killing people! What the heck!?"

"It wasn't like we did it on purpose! Those 3 men killed Mikasa's real family and tried to sold her into child prostition slavery! I was trying to save her and she killed the third guy who was stranging me!"

"Oh, then that's ok then." Alfred calmed himself down.

"It's true that they killed in self defense but this also question Eren's nature," continue Nile.

"Yeah, that's right! He could be a Titan that shapeshift into a child to sneak in our society!" yelled out one of the crowd.

"Too bad for him, he slipped up!" yelled another.

"What about her and his mother!?"

Eren snapped straight up.

"She could be the same as him and his mother is the one that gave birth to him! She's the mother of that titan freak and she's probably the same too!"

The crowd begin to look at Carla. Arthur kept her behind him to protect her. "You sod, you have no proof she's the same! Leave her alone!" defend Arthur.

"Leave Mikasa and my mother alone!" shout Eren, getting the attention of the crowd. "I'm the monster here, not them! But I fought against those same monsters! You people act all prejudice because you never seen a Titan before! I fought them and without me, you would have lost another wall! What do you will happen if the Survey Corp stop fighting for you spineless cowards!? You'll all be dead and strick with fear! If you want to live, support them and trust me!"

The room went silent.

"Whoa! Go Eren!" said Alfred breaking the perfect silent.

"Take aim and fire!" commend Nile to his men.

 _Fuck, I could've shut my mouth up._

One of the men with a gun was about to shot until there was a blow to the flesh sound. The short man was kicking the shit out if Eren and knocked one of his tooth out. Mikasa was about to go over to kick the midget's ass until Armin stop her.

"No, wait Mikasa!" She stopped and look helplessly as the short man continue to punch and kick Eren.

 _W-what is he's doing!?_ Alfred look in shock next to him. _He can't just do that in the court! Why isn't anybody doing anything!?_ "Hey! Stop it! You can't do that!"

The short man ignored Alfred and continue to abuse Eren. Alfred decide to take action and broke his chain.

The crowd gasped as Alfred grabbed the short man by the collar and held him up. "I told you to stop! You can't fight him when he's clearly has no wepon and defenseless!"

The short man attempt to punch Alfred but it seem to have no effect on him. "You may gonna lucky when you got me off guard but you can't pull the same trick twice!" Alfred threw the short man into the silver hair woman.

"Sir, may I say something in Eren's defense?"

"You may."

"Thank you, now how many times did Eren transform in the report?"

"3 times."

"Thank you. Now is this correct, Eren?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me, Eren, when you first transformed what does it feel like?"

"Well, I was like in some sort of dream like state with only one goal in mind."

"And what is that?"

"To kill all titans!"

"Thank you. Now Mr Zachary, as you can see, even in his Titan form, he wish to kill all titans. I may not be there when he attacked Mikasa but it was an accident!"

"An accident?"

"Yes! Tell me, Eren, did you ever transform before Trost was invaded?"

"No, I didn't even know I transform into a Titan until I was surrounded by the Garrison, claiming I'm a titan." Eren knew what's Alfred's gonna do.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seem here that Eren didn't know until now! So his logical reasoning is because he wasn't used to it! Eren describe when he's a titan, his mind went into a dream like state. Everyone was riling up to kill titans so the first thing in his mind was to kill titans. The second time, he wanted to protect his friends from a cannon fire! The third time is tricky because of the pressure he has to deal with responsibility of sealing the wall. Nobody could practice in just 3 times! It was an accident when he attacked Mikasa because he still don't know how to control his body!"

"But he carried the boulder and seal the wall in a calm manner!" argued Nile.

"That's because he's finally can control himself! If you toss a civilian a 3dmg and expect them to use it, will they do it right the first time? Someone who has no experience? No! So don't expect Eren to do it right because he's only got 3 times with no practice! And if we question Eren's mental state, you would all act the same if someone took someone you care about and sell them into slavery! Whatever if it's your lover, your child, or your friend, Eren's and Mikasa's actions 6 years ago is justify!"

The room went silent once again and Zachary took off his glasses and clean them. "In all the cases I heard, yours is the most passion. You provide evidences and reasoning to fight for Eren. Eren, what will you chose? What do you want?"

"I-I want to join the Survey Corp!" yelled Eren.

"So be it, the Survey Corp will gain custody of Eren Jeager!"

Carla breathe in relief that her son will live. Mikasa and Armin calm down but now it's Alfred's case.

 _Skills of Ace Attorney, don't fail me now!_

"Alfred Jones, reports and witnesses said they saw you tossing and fighting titans with your bare hands. They also say that the Titans seem to ignored you. Care to explain?"

"I-I uhhhh, well." Alfred didn't plan this far ahead. He can't just blurt out the reason he's strong is because of the armies strength of the nation he's the personification of.

"I-I work out a lot! That's why I'm strong!"

"Strong enough to lift and carry 20 meters titans?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, according to the same report, it also said that the Titans ignored you and actually pass you."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"In many research points, titans ignore plant life and animals. Other Titans fall under this catagory as well, which question your being."

"Well, uh, I'm not a plant as you can see. I'm not green, hee-hee."

A sound of a faceslap came from the crowd. You know who did it.

"But I'm not an animal either! I mean animals don't talk you know!"

Some smartass shouted from the crowd. "He's a titan just like that boy over there! He's probably defended that Eren boy because they're the same!"

"I am not a Titan!"

"Then what are you, Alfred?"

"I uhhhhhhhhhhhh, a well. I-I-I"

"I'm disappointed in you Alfred. You managed to help Eren but you can't even help yourself. Be truthfully."

"I-I-I can't. I screwed myself revealing to the public but it's for a good reason! I won't tell you who I am. This is one of the reason why I can't tell you."

"... Very well. I made my decision. Since Alfred won't tell who he is, lacking trust from both side. Alfred Jones will be handed over to the Military-"

A repeating boing sound came from outside the room and coming closer. The door open revealing 3 familiar figures.

 _No way! They're here too!"_ Arthur watch the 3 familiar strangers coming towards the defense stand.

"Sorry, Zachary, but America is coming with us," said a cheerful voice with a Russian accent.

Alfred stare at the person who just spoke. _What is he's doing!? And why all 3 of them are wearing that uniform!?_

"Squad Leader Ivan Bragindsky, what are you talking about?"

* * *

Chapter 4

"Squad Leader Ivan Bragindsky, what are you talking about?"

"Maybe you didn't heard me correctly, I say America is going with the Survey Corp."

Alfred watch as Russia spill out his secret in public. He look at Belarus and Ukraine as they watch Russia handling the situation. He carefully call them by their human alias. "Natalya! Katyusha! Stop him!"

Belarus glare at America. "Big brother knows what's he's doing."

"Whoa! You know some of the Ivan's Squad!?" exclaimed Eren.

"Ivan's Squad!?"

"Who is this America person? Are you talking about Alfred?" ask Zachary.

"Alfred is America. Alfred Jones is just a human alias."

"Human alias? So he's not human," Zachary said with a deep thought in his tone.

"Then what is he? A titan like Eren?" ask Nile.

"No, he's has human function like eating, sleeping, pooping."

"Yeah, you could have leave pooping out," said Alfred.

"However there are some difference between him and others. He's a nation."

"Nation?"

"Yes, a human representation of a country call America."

"That's not possible! We're the last of humanity!" shouted Eren.

"Rude kid, interrupting between adults. I'm surprise Levi haven't beaten you to a pulp yet, concerning your 'condition."

"I was going let him bleed but some Blondie have to threw me out," said the short man glaring at Alfred.

"Oh, I guess you shouldn't do that in front of Alfred. He does have a strong sense of justice. Alfred is a nation, and as a nation, they stay loyal to the people and country they live under. If you put Alfred in the Survey Corp, he won't backstab you all."

"But you said he stay loyal to his country-'

"True but due to his personality, he wish to protect all humans, even when they're not his own. He'll die for them, if that's possible."

"...I see, but how do you know Alfred and all this, Ivan?"

"That's because I, too, am a nation like Alfred."

The crowd went loud as the well known squad leader of the Survey Corp was a nation all along. They trusted him!

"Why did you tell us, Ivan!?" exclaimed Erwin. Levi was a bit surprised too, Hange has that weird drooling look on her face and Mike realized that's why his scent is different and similar to Alfred.

"Well, if I had told you, I would have ended up here too."

Wait so that means your sisters..." Levi look at Natalya and Katyusha.

"Yes, we are nations and so is the rest of our squad," said Katyusha.

"There's more of you!?" said Armin.

"Yes, and there's one in the crowd too. Right, Arthur?" chuckled Ivan.

The crowd look at Arthur as he was stunned that Ivan was taking a risk revealing their true identities. Carla look at Arthur with a hurt face.

"Arthur, why didn't you tell me before!?"

"...I did it to avoid something like this would happen, especially when the higher ups are getting cocky. I'm sorry."

"The people trust me and my squad," continue Ivan. "There was no soldiers that die or injured under my command because my squad protect them. So, please understand why Alfred Jones should go with the Recon Corp."

"...Fine, Alfred Jones will be under the Survey Corp care. Case dismissed." Zacklay smacked his table.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ow!"

"Sorry but we need to disinfect it so heal properly," said Katyusha as she wipe a cotton ball on his cheek.

"R-right." Eren's face turned red as he was staring directly at her huge breasts, which wasn't his fault since his position is weird.

"Enjoying the show there, you little pervert" said Levi as he is leaning against the wall.

Arthur shuffle his feet uncomfortably when he was forced in his room by Natalya.

"Ivan, or whatever your name is, why didn't you inform me about yourself or your group?" ask Erwin.

"You didn't ask," smiled Ivan.

"... You're kidding me right? How was I suppose to know!?"

"I was waiting for the right time, like this. Oh, and Alfred, say sorry."

"For what!? Throwing that midget for kicking Eren!?" yell Alfred angrily.

"Call me a midget one more time, and I'll kick you instead" glared Levi.

"I like to see you try with those short legs of your!"

Levi got piss and kick Alfred where the sun don't shine. Alfred dropped to his knees, holding his crouch. Levi then kick him again but in the face.

"It was a plan, Alfred. It was a way to convince that Levi can control Eren if he gets out of control. You knew, so apologize."

"What!? Alfred! You knew!? Why did you do it!?" shout Eren in an outage.

 **Remember America can read the atmosphere but choose not to. In this case, that's how he knew. He's not a dense idiot like what everyone said.**

"They were hurting you Eren! I can't let that happen in front of me."

Erwin went over to Eren. "My apologies, Eren, but it's the one that suited for a situation like this. With that Titan power of yours, we can take back wall Maria. Levi here, will be in charge of you."

Levi sat down next to Eren. "Eren, do you hate me?"

"Uh, no-"

"Yes," said Alfred who's on the ground.

"I wasn't talking to you. Eren, do you hate me?"

"No, I understand you have to act that way for the trial and I'm sorry that my friend Alfred got in the way."

"Seriously? You got to make better friends. But remember, I'm in charge of you so if decided to go against us, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Eren gulp.

"Hey, looky what I got!" giggle Hange as she carries Eren's tooth that was knocked out earlier.

"That's disgusting. Throw it away," disgust Natalya.

"No way! This make a wonderful research material! Open your mouth, Eren!"

Eren did and Hange look surprise as she take a look at the inside. "Your tooth...it grew back."

"Alfred and Arthur will be under Ivan's, since we know he won't betray us," said Erwin.

"Oh, America and England is under my charge? How wonderful, you two now become one with Mother Russia!" excited Ivan.

"We're not gonna be part of your country, snow freak!"

The group left the room and is encountered by Nile. "Erwin, you crazy bastard, I hope you know what you're getting you're doing, dealing with the enemy."

"I'll do whatever it takes for humanity, even if dealing with this."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mike and Erwin left off heading back to HQ. The group now added with both the Levi Squad and the Ivan Squad.

Levi Squad

\- Petra Ral

\- Oluo Bozado

\- Eld Jinn

\- Gunther Schultz

Ivan Squad (Russia)

\- Natalya Arlovskaya (Belarus)

\- Katyusha Braginskaya (Ukraine)

\- Eduard von Bock(Estonia)

\- Toris Laurinaitis(Lithuania)

\- Raivis Galante (Latvia)

Extras

\- Eren Jeager

\- Alfred Jones (America)

\- Arthur Kirkland (England)

"I'm glad we're not the only ones here," said Arthur as he look back at the Baltic Trio riding behind him, who look like they doesn't want to be here.

"Where are you going?" ask Eren.

A man with a grey undercut came close to Eren. "We're heading to the old Scouting Legion HQ. Back 5 years ago, the Regiment was place here far from the town and rivers because they were not needed. Now it's broken down and abandoned."

Eren felt a chill down his spine and look back. Levi was looking at him the whole time. Eren quickly turn back.

"Don't get cocky, noob. Titan power or not, Captain Levi will take you down if you act-" Oluo never got the chance to finish because he bit his tongue...hard.

"Idiot," said Natalya from the back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oluo, you dumbass. Riding your horse and biting your tongue like that. I don't know why you're acting like that but you're nothing alike to Levi," scolded the orange hair woman when they arrived.

"! Tsk, trying to boss me around, Petra? You should act more wifey if you're gonna be with me."

"Who would want to marry you?" said Natalya. "You're not even husband material like big brother."

Ivan quickly snap his head up after he was toying with Raivis. "O-oh! I think I heard Eld calling me! I better going, I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me," chanted Natalya as she chase after him.

"Noooooooooooo!" cried Ivan.

"I'm good husband material!" cried Oluo. He then saw Katyusha walking past by. "Hey, Katyusha! Am I good husband material!?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh," Katyusha couldn't say anything.

 _She's not even looking at me in the eyes!_ Oluo then huddled in the corner, colorless. "I am good husband material," he mumbled.

"Excuse me but isn't Natalia is his sister?" ask Eren.

"Not really, Ivan explained that they not related by blood, not even Katyusha," said Petra.

"Uh, no that's a lie, they're kinda related... siblings," said Arthur awkwardly.

"What!?" screamed Petra, Oluo, and Eren.

"You mean this whole time when she kept asking to marry her, she meant-" Oluo bit his tongue again.

"Don't be weird about it! That's not what Natalya meant at all!" Katyusha yelled.

"Hey! Captain Levi wants to meet us in front the castle," said Gunther as he walks up.

"I'll explain this during dinner," said Katyusha as they follow Gunther, making her breasts bounce and producing the boing noise. It was kinda an awkward walk.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Filthy," said Levi as he look at the front if the old HQ. "Since this place hasn't been use for a long time, you will all led a helping hand."

"Awww," moaned Alfred.

"Sorry but do I hear a whiny ass bitch?"

"I heard you."

Arthur poke Alfred to get his attention. "What?" Arthur hand him a small box.

"Since you'll gonna be whining the whole time, listen to your music player to pass the time."

~5 Years Ago After the Fall of Maria~

"Alfred, in order to blend in this world, we better put away all modern items in this box and hid them away."

Alfred's eyes widen. "No way! It's bad enough there's no WiFi, but don't take my music away too!"

"Alfred, if we don't want the people know we're not around here, you better suck it up and put it in here."

"...Fine." Alfred empty his pockets and so did Arthur.

"Good, now we'll need to find a place to live and get jobs. I'll be handing all our stuff."

~Now~

"Thanks." Alfred open up the box and got out his iPod. "Hey, look! My Twinkie is still in here and it hasn't gone bad!" Alfred open the wrapper and consumed it very quickly.

"Ahhhhh, sweet sugar~"

Arthur has a disgust look on his face. "And chemicals."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alfred! Alfred!" yelled Gunther.

"And baby you're on firrrrrrework," sang Alfred as he listen to 'Fireworks' by Katy Perry.

"Alfred!" Gunther shook his shoulders.

"Huh?" He took off one of his earbuds.

"Alfred, I kept calling you but you don't seem to answer me. And what is that in your ears?"

"Oh this is my headphones. I listen to music from my iPod."

"Ipod? Headphones? Music coming from that?"

"Here, let me show you!" Alfred insert the buds in the black haired solder's ears.

Gunther then took it out of his ears and shoved it to Alfred in such a shock. "I heard a voice but there's no singer to be seen!"

"Oh, right. You guys don't have anything like this. Well, people back home have these to listen to their favorite songs any time, anywhere! So why did you tried to call me earlier?"

"Such a device. Levi want to meet everyone during the evening to discuss for tomorrow schedule."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Erwin planning another expedition sometime in a couple of days and he wants the new recruits in on it," said Levi as he sipped his tea.

"I doubt there gonna be any recruits after just what happen," said Eduard as he shove his glasses up.

"The poor dears, they're so traumatic after watching their friends and comrades get devoured," said Katyusha.

"Trauma or no trauma, they need to grow a spine. They can't hide behind the walls forever," said Ivan with a creepy aura. "If I could, I could threaten the top 10s to join with my magic iron pipe."

"We appreciate the offer but I think that's illegal," sweatdropped Eld. _Scary_ "Commander Erwin always have something up his sleeves but right now we should focus on our current work. Eren, how does it feel like to turn into a titan?"

"Huh? Well, it felt like I'm in a feverish dream like state. I think I have to bite myself to transform..."

Suddenly there was a huge thud on the door. Petra hurried to unlock the door. It revealed to be Hange, she tried to run bursting through the door to make her grand entrance but unfortunately, Levi locked it.

"Hello Levi and Ivan Squad. After what just happened in court today, I'm so excited! Not only we have Eren that can transformed into a titan but there was some people more like Alfred that was hiding in the Corp the whole time!"

"Hange!? What are you doing here!?" asked Eren.

"Well, I'm head of the research department so I wanted to ask your permission to experiment on you!"

"There's no need to experiment on us, if you want answers you can always ask us," said Toris. "Although, Arthur does it much better than us."

Hange hurried over to where Arthur sat. "Arthur! Please answer my questions! What is everyone!? Where did you all come from!?"

"Slow down, love! One at a time! Well, as Ivan said in court, we're nations, personifications to be exact. We served under the country where we are from. I represent the United Kingdom or England for short, Alfred is America, Ivan is Russia, Natalya is Belarus, Katyusha is Ukraine, Toris is Lithuania, Eduard is Estonia, and Raivis is Latvia."

"Wait, Arthur! Is it ok to reveal ourselves? We haven't told our people who we are," ask Alfred.

"There's no point now because of **you**. It doesn't seem we even have a choice in this time of need." Arthur continue to talk more. "We're not from this plane of existion."

"So what? Are from another world now?" scuff Oluo.

"To be more accurate, another dimension."

"What!?" cried the Levi Squad except Levi.

"We're from a place that has no titans roaming around nor walls."

"Except Trump trying to build a wall in my borderline between Mexico, but I doubt it'll happen," Alfred butt in.

"A world where there's no titans...Is it possible to be able to travel to the ocean!?" ask Eren.

"Yeah, I had a place near a beach so every summer, I can take a dip in it," said Alfred.

"Humans can travel anywhere they want with no restrictions."

"Then why are you here?" ask Hange as she wrote a ton of stuff down.

"I have no idea. I was just watering my lovey garden when I suddenly fell in Wall Rose 5 years ago."

"You too?" said Raivis. "I was being stretch by Mr Braginsky when we were transported to the Underground 5 years ago."

"I landed in a forest outside Wall Maria. In my underwear,"

"Yeah, we don't need to know about that last part," said Arthur.

"Mr Kirkland, why didn't you use magic to bring yourself back 5 years ago?" ask Toris.

"Magic!? You can use magic!?" excite Hange.

"Hange, please. There's no such thing as magic," said Levi.

"There is too magic! It's require to to believe there's magic. Anyone can use magic. If you don't believe me, watch then!"

"Then why you keep failing at it then?" said Alfred.

Arthur ignore him and chanted a spell and there was a poof cloud over his body. The smoke clear leaving, Commander Erwin!?

"Commander Erwin, sir!" The Levi squad all stood up and did their salute, except the Ivan squad.

"Great another lame wanna be, " mumbled Natalya.

"At ease, for I'm not your Commander," said 'Erwin.'

"Wait a minute, that voice! Arthur!?" shout Hange excited.

"Yep."

"Change the hell back, I think one imitation of a high rank officer is enough," said Natalya as she glared at a certain someone.

Then 'Erwin' chanted another spell that turns Arthur back to normal. "Believe in magic now?"

"Whatever," said Levi, not caring.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Arthur! Arthur! How are nation created?" ask Hange.

"It's complicated. Alfred, why don't you take over, since you're the youngest."

Alfred clear his voice. "It all started in 1492-"

"1492!? It's still 850 here!" cried Petra.

"Huh? For a place that's really old, there are a lot of stuff that look like from the 1700's."

"I think it there might be a time difference too between our world and their," mumbled Arthur.

"As I was saying, it began in 1492," continued Alfred.

 **A/N: The next chapters will mostly fillers before the Female Titan arc. But before that, there will be an extra chapter on the former Soviet Union (minus Prussia) on how they got in the Survey Corp and what they were doing for the past 5 years.**

 **Also Erwin trust Ivan a little too much which is why he assigned Alfred and Arthur to him.**

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, that was the original now let's start with the Prologue!**


	2. Prologue

Prologue: It Seem Like We Aren't in America Anymore, Toto

This is a dilemma for the personification of America. Alfred F Jones, personification of the greatest country in the world (as said by him), seem to be in an unknown place all the sudden.

"What the hell!? How did I even get here!?" shout the loud America. "One minute I was heading into the meeting, the next I'm here! I bet it's England's fault again! I think he wanted to get back at me after I got back at him for using his magic to put me in the Nile river at 3 in the morning! Well, someone is gonna get their eyebrows shaved the next day."

Alfred sighed. Not only he's gotten be yelled at by the personification of Germany but he has no idea where he is. The area around him seem to look like it's untouched by human activities, nor any hints of human life.

"I bet it's gonna be some sort cliche. The hero (like me) get transported into a new world that doesn't use electricity or modern technologies because it doesn't exist. Or maybe it's a time traveling one where you're not suppose to intervene. Or maybe instead of a fanfiction, it's an RPG game because why not with a plot like this?" Alfred sat down on the grass and took a look at his surrounding. Winds blowing the leaves, birds flying happily and singing. He remember something like this in the past.

 _This place is so peaceful. When was the last time I got my head out of my video games? Or take a walk in the wood? I guess it's much simpler back before with new inventions that make out lives easier. I mean, the towns only has a small amount of people-_ "Holy crap! What about my job!? What if the others think I went missing (or I ditched the meeting)? My boss will be in a panic if the human representative of the USA is gone all the sudden!? What if- No! I need to calm down!"

Alfred stood up. _England did used magic on me before and brought me to Egypt. Maybe it's this case again, all I have to do is call my Secret Service guys to pick me up._ He pulled out his phone and speed dial to the American government, but unfortunately:

 _"We're sorry but there's no signal in the area you're in. Please try again,"_ said the other end. Alfred look at the upper bar of the screen. There doesn't seem to be any bars.

"Damn it!" Alfred walked around the land with the phone up, hoping he could at least get one bar. After bumping and crashing into trees and bushes, he gave up. He's not gonna spend half his time looking for bars. Right now he need to find civilization. Maybe if he's lucky, he'll encounter another personification that'll let him a hand since the previous thought he had sounded ridiculous.

Loud footsteps rumble the ground and nearly made Alfred fell. What the hell!?

It stopped and casted a huge shadow over him. He look up to see a giant naked man(?) towering over him. The body's figure is deformed and the face look like it's stuck in a creepy smile. Alfred couldn't speak. It look like a human but it doesn't have any genital and last time he checked, they do.

"Uh, hi?" _What the hell is this thing!? Is it human!? Is it friendly!?_ Alfred continue with the same talk. "Um, could you tell me where I am or what are you?" It doesn't look like I'm in my world anymore.

The giant look down at him and squatted down with it's hand extended. Alfred attempts to run away but it was last second. It held him in a tight hold.

"H-hey! Let me go!" He struggled but the grip was tight. It brought him close to it's face and just stare at him.

"Uhhhhhh." It took a whiff at him. Alfred hold still. Why is it smelling him? Then it toss him over the shoulder like discarded trash. Luckily as a nation (and bushes), he lived the landing.

"Why the hell you do that!?" Alfred shouted angrily waving his fist. "You don't go smelling people and throw them away! Is it because I smell bad to you!? That's the smell of freedom, dipshit!"

The giant ignore him and walk away.

"Hey! When someone is talking to you, you shouldn't walk away!" Alfred ran ahead of the giant and stopped it's left foot.

"Listen to me!" The giant continue to ignore him, pushing it's left foot forward and against Alfred. He is now pissed. He climbed up the foot up to the torso and on top of tge head. Surprisingly, the giant doesn't care.

"Uh, hello!?" Alfred waves his right hand over the right eye. Still the giant said nothing. He was really angry now. It was like he was chopped liver to this thing! Look like the thoughts he had earlier doesn't seem too dumb now.

 _I hope this is an RPG because that's the only thing that seem logical at this point._ Alfred then had a still idea. He stood up with the giant's hair locks on each wrist and pulled it. It did nothing.

 _I guess it was a movie after all._ Alfred shook his head. _What the hell I'm doing!? I should find a way back home! Maybe if I stay on this guy's head, it'll lead me to a village or it's home?_

Alfred sat patiently on top of the head, but it was quite boring waiting for this giant to head whatever. He begins to braid the locks until he noticed this giant has friends heading in the same direction where it's going. They all seem to be heading for a colossal wall with a large hole in it. Maybe it's this giant's village? I mean it seems legit with the size of the wall and the size of these guys.

 _But why are there cannons on top?_

* * *

He wished he hadn't.

It wasn't a village of those giants he encountered, but really a village of human people! Not only that, they were screaming and running away from giants. Alfred watch as one of the humans got grabbed up and then devoured viciously like they were the giants's favorite meal. Maybe it is the giants's favorite meal, more of them were devouring the running villagers. He seen enough. Why is he still sitting here!? He's a hero for god sake!

Alfred jumped down from the giant's head and landed on his feet. A couple of the giants were slowly chasing after the people, he run towards the first one and headbutted it. It fell backward, making a chain reaction to knock the giants behind it to the ground. At least it'll give the people enough ground to put distance between them. Alfred look for any survivors that were crushed underneath the houses that were collapsed. Sadly, they're already dead or dug up by the giants and eaten. He grabbed a long beam from one of the fallen houses and used it as a swinging weapon. It'll knock their feet off the ground but at least it'll give the survivors a chance.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" yelled a voice.

 _Huh?_ A blond man dressed in some sort of uniform accompanied by two metal boxes around his waist. He wore a jacket with an emblem of two roses. Not only that, he was reeking a scent of alcohol.

"Are you insane!?" he yelled. "You can't fight the titans like that! You have to evaluate!"

"Titans?" wondered Alfred. _So those giants are called titans? They don't look like any of those Greek mythology art that Greece shown me one time._ "I can't, there are still people out there."

"Don't be a fool! That's what's the Garrison are for! Now drop that down and-"

"Mr Hannes! Mr Hannes!" cried a child's voice. A young boy with a blond coconut style haircut panted as he reach the soldier. "Eren! Mikasa!" he wheezed.

"Eren!? Mikasa!? Where are they!? They're not with you!?" shouted Hannes.

"No! They ran back to their house for Mrs Jaeger! You have to go after them!"

"Right, you glasses!" Hannes said to Alfred. "Take Armin to the evacuation ships!"

He used the gears and shot out some hooks that attached itself to the roof of one of the house and flew up there. He then ran to where the titans are coming from. Alfred looked amaze at that sort of technology that could make humans soar, even for a short time.

"Mister! We have to go!" yelled Armin as he tugged on to Alfred's bomber jacket.

"Hmmmm." He's stuck. He wanted to go back there and help as much as he could but he need to bring this kid to safety. "I guess I have no choice." He toss Armin over his shoulder and ran to the direction where Hannes was heading.

"What are you doing!? The evacuation ships is the other way!"

"Stick with me kid. I ain't planning to run away." He took a deep breath, then he ran like never before. Zip zap, over and under debris, hold Armin tightly to his grip. Of course his screaming wasn't helping since he was near his ear.

* * *

"Eren! Just leave me!" cried a woman with the hair style of death (the side tied hair). Her lower body was crushed underneath the beam of the house that just collapsed after the fall.

"No! We're not leaving you! Help me, Mikasa!" the boy shouted to a half Asian girl. The two tried and tried but no improvement was made and only left splinters on their fingers.

"Just leave me! Even if you somehow got me out, my legs are crushed! I won't be able to run!"

The boy ignored his mother's pleas. He won't give up. A titan was heading towards them with a creepy looking grin. The sound of wires heard over head and a landing of boots interrupted the boy's train of thought.

"Hannes! Thank goodness! Get Eren and Mikasa out of here!" said the woman.

"Tsk, don't worry Carla. I kill that titans and save both of you!" Hannes drew out his blades and ran toward the incoming titan.

Eren and Mikasa tried one ore time to lift up the heavy beam but then a screaming sound dropped in.

"Need a little help?" said a voice. The children turned around to see a man in strange clothing with glasses and a curl out of his hair. On his shoulder was their friend Armin with tears on his face and a weak fading scream.

"Stop screaming. You been screaming ever since I ran towards here." He dropped Armin and goes towards the beam.

"You can't possible lift this up!" shouted Eren.

Hannes came rushing back with a scared look on his face but it turn to surprise when he saw Alfred and Armin there. "What are you two doing here!? I told you to get to the evacuation ships!"

"A hero won't leave anyone behind!" said Alfred. He attempts to find a grip on to the wooden beam.

"You're a crazy man!" yelled Hannes. He grabbed Armin and command him to piggyback on him. He then toss Eren over his shoulder and held Mikasa near his chest.

"Wait! You two are grown men! Why don't you work together and help mom!" said Eren. "You two can able to lift it up!"

"I'm sorry, Eren but we have no time. By the time we struggle to move it, that titan will devour us all." He ran with the children, Carla wept quietly as her children went off to safety.

"Don't give up so soon," said Alfred as he has a grip on the beam. He watch as the titan came closer and closer.

"You should run away! At least you have a chance!"

 _Closer. Closer. Closer._ The titan stopped before them. Alfred smiled and toss the beam upward as hard as he can, hitting it's face when it crouch down. As it's distracted, he grabbed Carla and held her bridal style. He been to run and jumping over debris. Carla held him tightly for her life.

* * *

Eren has a doom looked on his face when Hannes push them onto the ship. His mom was gone. Mikasa said nothing. Armin begin to look around on the ship for his grandpa.

"That's enough people! You have to wait for another one!" shouted one of the Garrison and they prevent people from coming on board. They move the ramp and it begin to start moving.

"MOVE!" shout a familiar voice. Eren look overboard to see the same man charging though the crowd. Not only that, he has his-

"Mom!"

Alfred reach the end of the pier but jumped over the body of water. One hand held up the railing while the other held Carla by the waist. He toss her over first. She landed into a couple of crowd to break her fall. The rest pulled Alfred up. The people that were left behind attempt to imitate him but only landed in the water. Alfred catch his breath as he sat on the floor.

"Mom!" cried Eren as he ran and jumped into her arms. The two has tears on their face. Mikasa joined in with the scarf drying up hers. Alfred smile at the small family but the peace was interrupted by the people that were left behind. Alfred brought himself up and saw a titan with armor around itself charging at the soldiers's blockage. He then jumped overboard.

"Is that man crazy!?" shouted the crowd.

"He jumped overboard after he manage to reach this far!?"

Alfred begin swimming towards land. After the what he did, he still have a couple of energy left.

 _Come on! Come on!_ Alfred thought to himself but by the time he got there, the armor being smash through the cannons and the gates. People screaming as they scattered. The Garrison attempt to calm the crowd down and slaughter any incoming titans but they soon were devour. Alfred finally reach land.

 _Damn it! I got to get those people to safety!_ "You!" He grabbed a runaway Garrison. "Where are those ships heading!?"

"Did you jumped out of the ship!? I saw you leap there!"

"Answer my question!"

"Eek! Those ships are heading to Wall Maria! It was the only safe plan to prevent the titans from getting in there too!"

Alfred pointed at the broken gates. He need to hurry up, the people were getting eaten! "Then what about that!? Why can't people go through there!?"

"Are you crazy!? Through those gates, lead to the forest and countryside! You can get to Wall Maria that way but that mean you also have to open the gates there and we have to prevent the titans getting in there too!"

Alfred came up with a crappy idea, it wasn't the best at the time but there was no choice left. "Get the people through the gates and into Wall Maria. I prevent the titans from this point." 

"You're mad! They'll devour you and then us!"

"Just do it! Tell these people!" Alfred head towards one of the titans. They ignored him and focusing on the people.

 _Ok, this isn't different from the time you carried that car around looking for England. You can do it! You're the United State of fucking America!_ Alfred grabbed the titans by the leg and toss it another. The Garrison soldier that Alfred questioned was stunned. How could a human being like him did that!? But there was no time to for questions.

"Everyone! Heads towards the gate! That man will handle it!"

Alfred toss them like they were nothing. The people were frighten after they witnessed what just happen, they followed the order. Alfred climbed one of the titans that were about to devour the victim. He reached the shoulder and jump stomp the arm. The human slipped through the fingers and onto the ground.

* * *

Eren and the others made it to Wall Maria. The boat docked and the people rush to the town. Due to the sudden increase of refugees, the town have to set aside rations which the people who were living there not happy. Eren wonder about the strange man that saved his mom. Why did he jumped? Why did he went back? All he know now that he wants to be like him. The man has no sense of fear when he went back. Armin explained that the strange man went back because he said he won't leave anyone behind.

Carla and Armin's grandpa went to get rations for their share. Mikasa watched as a group of men fought over a loaf of bread, but she wonder how that man saved Carla. How was he manage to lift up that heavy beam? All she know that she's weak. She have to get stronger, to protect her friends and her new family.

"Open the gates! There's survivors out there!" shouted the Garrison from the top of the wall.

"Survivors!? What about the titans!?" shouted the ground Garrison.

"None what so ever!"

The gates rise and outside people rush though. They have tears of joy as they made it though.

"Close it! Close it!" shout the upper Garrison. They spotted titans rushing though the forest. The outside people run in fear they'll be lock out.

* * *

Alfred ran a good distance away from the titans. All the titan throwing really wore him out. He spotted a huge gate of a woman on it. It was closing on him. _Well if R_ _atatouille didn't work then Indiana Jones will do it!_ Alfred fall to the ground and slide on the dirt road. His body made it though but his vision was blurry. He pat his face for his glasses but it was there. _Shit!_ Alfred reach his arm out to grab his glasses before the gate crush his arm.

 _Oh yeah, like I_ _ndiana Jones!_ Alfred put the glasses on his face as soon he got up. Looking through the clear vision, he saw everyone was looking at him. _Uhhh, did I do something wrong?_


End file.
